Counter (ability)
Counter, also known as Retaliate and Counterattack, is a recurring support ability in the Final Fantasy series, typically belonging to the Monk job or monk-type characters. A character with this ability will automatically attack the creature who initiated the attack. In some incarnations, this negates the damage from the attacking creature, while in other versions, the attacked player will take damage and then immediately perform a counter-attack. In games with an ATB gauge, a counter attack does not effect the speed of the gauge nor does it change how close it is to being full. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III '''Retaliate' is the job command of the Monk. Choosing the Retaliate command, the player will counterattack when hit until his or her next turn. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Counter' is an Augment Ability given by Yang's Wife after the battle in Fabul. It can only be given to one character, and then permanently. When physically attacked, a character with the Counter ability will quickly hit back with another attack. Unlike other games, the Final Fantasy IV counter will always work, making it highly effective, especially when combined with Cecil's Cover or the Draw Attacks Augment. The Counter will react with whatever ability is in the top slot of the command list, with no charge time. This allows Rydia to counter with an instant Meteor or Bahamut, for instance, though it still costs MP. Many enemies and bosses in the game have also have counter abilities. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Yang has the command Cover-Counter, which combines the technique Cover with Counter. Chooseing the command will allow Yang to choose one ally to use Cover on. However unlike Cover, upon absorbing the hit for the ally, Yang will use Counter. Final Fantasy V '''Counter' is a Level 4 ability for the Monk class. When equipped, it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player will still take damage from those attacks. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Counter' can be accessed by equipping the Black Belt. When equipped, it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player still takes damage from those attacks. Cyan's level two Bushido allows him to counter a single enemy attack with a powerful strike of his own, provided he survives. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Counter' is a special materia. When equipped it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player will take damage from those attacks. There are also Command Counter and Magic Counter materia, which allow characters to counter with the linked Command and Magic materia, respectively. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Counter' is a non-command ability that can be equipped. Carbuncle teaches it. When equipped, it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player does take damage from those attacks. Return Damage'''is a non-command ability that can be equipped and is learned by using the item '''Hundred Needles. It is an ability that allows the user to return 1/4 of the damage they took at the enemy that dealt damage to them. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Counter' is a support ability in this game. When equipped it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player will take damage from those attacks. Its occurrence rate is enhanced with the ability Eye 4 Eye. Return Magic allows characters to counter magic attacks. ''Final Fantasy X The '''Counter' ability is found on or can be added to weapons. When equipped it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player still takes damage from those attacks. Magic Counter works the same for magical attacks. Evade and Counter enables the player to avoid taking damage, then counter. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Berserkers learn the job abilities '''Counter', Magic Counter, Evade and Counter. ''Final Fantasy XI Counter Monks have the ability to '''Counter' enemy's attack. In this version, the monk will take no damage from the attacks they counter. Counter is a passive ability and is gained once player has 10 levels in monk, or for anyone whose subjob is monk and has a job level of 20 or greater. Counter is only activated occasionally, but the chance of countering an attack can be greatly increased if a player uses the ability counterstance. Additionally, and with much lower activation rate, a Samurai using Seigan may occasionally counter-attack when Third Eye is active. As of a recent version update, Blue Mages are also able to set Counter as a trait. Some (mostly high-level) equipment can provide counter effect for players (even without MNK as subjob), notably the Cobra Harness Attire from Windurst's Cobra Unit in Campaign. Retaliation Warriors can counter with their Retaliation job trait. This is similar to counter; however, rather than negating damage, as counter, the warrior actually has to take damage in order for counter to work. ''Final Fantasy XII Characters can use '''Counter' by equipping the Battle Harness. Genji Armor increases the chance to counter, but does not grant counter on its own. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Monk job class has the '''Counter' support ability, but it also has Hamedo, which lets them block an attack, then counter. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance *'Counter''' is available to White Monks, and Human and Moogle Thieves. In this game, Counter is activated whenever a character is attacked, and most likely will follow up with a Counter attack. (If the unit is attacked from farther away than they themselves can attack, it does not activate; Bonecrusher and Strikeback also have this requirement.) *'Bonecrusher' does x1.5 damage, but only when actually hit with the attack, and *'Strikeback' blocks a Fight attack and counters with normal damage. Strikeback will only activate if it is a Fight attack. *'Return Fire' blocks an attack with an arrow or thrown item, and retaliates with the same arrow/item. *For Black Mages and Bishops, Return Magic is available. Return Magic will counter magic spells with the same spell. The caster does not need to know the spell. Some spells cannot be returned (such as Blue Magic). ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Counter' and all related abilities return, but some of them have been changed. *'Counter' - In the original, units with a ranged weapon would counter any attack as long as the attacker is within range of their weapon, but now such units can only counter attack with a short ranged unarmed attack. *'Bonecrusher' - Counters with 1.5x damage, but only responds to normal attacks and not abilities.. *'Blink Counter' is a new counter ability, that always deals knockback. *'Strike Back' - Avoids physical attack and counters Additionally, the Clan Privilege Always Counter gives all units without a reaction ability the Counter ability. ''Final Fantasy Legend II'' There are several countering abilities, all of which must be selected to activate. *Counter inflicts double the damage taken. *the Revenge Sword acts the same as Counter *Burning retaliates with fire-elemental damage *P-Skin inflicts Poison on the attacker *StonSkin inflicts Stone on the attacker. Category:Command Abilities Category:Reaction Abilities Category:Support Abilities